Hey there, Gokudera
by Veintiocho
Summary: Siempre lo habia sentido tan lejano *regalo para Fumiiis-chyan*


◊ Disclaimer: KHR! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

◊ Advertencias: Leve OOC(?)

◊ Notes: Dedicado a **Fumiiis-chyan** por su cumple. Por peticion suya lo subo a ffnet, porque no pensaba hacerlo, pensaba solo publicarlo en LJ (aqui entre nos... no soy muy fan 8059*).

**Fumiiis**, ya te lo dije, solo por ti publico un fic de estos dos xD (Por cierto, le cambie el nombre 8D)

◊ Soundtrack: hey there delilah - Plain white T's

* * *

x Hey there, Gokudera x

_By: Tsubaki Uzu Uzu _(28)

* * *

Siempre lo había sentido tan lejano.

Siempre que caminaban en grupo, el estaba delante de él, y no importaba que acelerase el paso, seguía sintiéndolo lejos.

Tal vez por eso, el día que Yamamoto dejó de tratar de llevarse bien con Gokudera pasó completamente desapercibido por todos, a tal punto, que ni el mismo Yamamoto no se percato de cuando dejó de hacerlo.

Dejo de ofrecerle su paraguas los días que el otro olvidaba el suyo, ya no iba a buscarlo a la sala de música para que tocasen alguna de las piezas que el albino escribía y ya no lo esperaba para irse juntos a casa, ni iba a buscarlo para que fuesen juntos a ver a Tsuna.

Y cuando fue consciente de eso, se preguntó si Gokudera se había percatado de ello, si le había afectado, si le dolía…

… tanto como le dolía a él.

Por ello, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, buscaba algún indicio de ello. Pero nunca encontraba nada. Solo terminaba viéndose reflejado en aquellos orbes verdes, sintiendo como su mirada pasaba a través de él, como si el otro ni siquiera se percatase de que él estaba allí, respirando el mismo aire que él.

Y aunque era algo que esperaba, por alguna razón, no dejaba de dolerle.

¿Tan indiferente le era? ¿Tan poco le importaba?

No podía evitar reírse de sí mismo cuando se ponía a pensar en ello. Y es que no entendía por qué razón buscaba con tantas ansias su atención, por qué deseaba tanto estar cerca de alguien que, sencillamente, pasaba por completo de él. Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente se daba cuenta de que Gokudera no valía el esfuerzo. ¡Simplemente no lo merecía!

Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima?

En el fondo sabia la respuesta, pero cada vez que estaba por dar con ella, el pecho empezaba a dolerle, e inmediatamente alejaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Una parte de él no quería saberlo.

La misma parte que lo obligaba a darse la vuelta cuando Gokudera caminaba hacia el y pasaba a su lado, sin siquiera mirarlo; la misma que hacia que sus pies recorriesen el mismo camino que el otro tomaba para irse a casa, siguiéndolo desde cerca; la misma que lo obligaba a aguantar la respiración cuando el otro lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Oi… ¿no me escuchaste?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando reconoció la voz del albino, irguiéndose y volteando a ambos lados, buscándolo.

-Auch… -Cerro los ojos cuando sintió que alguien lo golpeaba suavemente en la nuca. Inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza, topándose con un par de ojos verdes, mirándolo fijamente.

De nuevo el pecho empezó a dolerle.

-H-Hola…

-Deja de balbucear y levántate. –Soltó bruscamente el otro, frunciendo el ceño—Llevo rato llamándote, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? –dió una calada a su cigarrillo, para luego tomarlo entro sus dedos y expulsar el humo, dejando escapar un suspiro—Como sea, vámonos de una vez, _juudaime_ nos espera. –Gokudera se acuclillo y tomo la mochila del pelinegro.

Yamamoto lo observo darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar de regreso a la escuela, dando por hecho que él lo seguiría.

Se levanto del suelo con pesadez, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, confundido y con cientos de preguntas atiborrándose en su cabeza.

¿Por qué actuaba como si nada?

-¡Gokudera!

El albino se detuvo y giro levemente el rostro, observando al otro con una expresión cansada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ven de una vez!

Abrió la boca, queriendo gritarle que no lo quería cerca de el, que no le hablase, que no lo mirase. Pero la voz no le salía y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Se sentía ansioso y estupido, por las reacciones que el otro causaba en el.

-Luego me dirás lo que tienes que decirme, ¡solo date prisa! –grito el otro, con una venita palpitándole sobre la cien.

Yamamoto lo miro y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies ya habían empezado a moverse hasta llegar junto al otro. Luego, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

El pelinegro lo miro de soslayo durante un segundo y luego volvió la vista al frente.

-Ne, Gokudera… ¿como sabias que estaba aquí?

-No se… mencionaste que te gustaba descansar aquí. –chasqueo la lengua y giro el rostro para verlo, con una ceja arqueada- ¿Por qué preguntas?

El pelinegro parpadeo, confuso, para después soltar un "por nada", provocando que el otro rodara los ojos -con aparente molestia por la pregunta- y volviese a ver al frente.

Yamamoto lo miro nuevamente, sin que este se diera cuenta…

No recordaba haberle contado eso a Gokudera, ni siquiera habérselo mencionado a otra persona. Era un dato que seguramente pasaba desapercibido por cualquier persona.

Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo sentirse feliz y… aun mas estupido que antes.

No por actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, sino por haberse alegrado por un detalle tan insignificante.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto Gokudera, quien había sentido la mirada del otro sobre el, provocando que se sintiera incomodo. El pelinegro alzo los hombros y volvió la vista al frente, avergonzado porque lo hubiese pescado mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento Yamamoto no se percato de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, caminaba _junto_ a Gokudera.

* * *

Errores ortograficos fijos, no lo corregi xD

Bueno, si Fumiiis me deja, me gustaria hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de gokkun e/e pero depende de ella, el fic es _suyo_~

Opiniones _please_? Como no es una pareja que amo a morir (pero que empieza a gustarme un poquito... unilateralmente, claro esta 8D) necesito CRITICAS ;A;

Bay bay~


End file.
